Refugee to Regent Challenge Wiki
Welcome to the Refugee to Regent Challenge The Refugee to Regent Challenge is designed for players that have difficulty coming up with ideas for building. Players that might want to try to do something amazing in Minecraft, but get frustrated with their actual accomplishments. Maybe they just tend to dig out a hole in the wall, stuff abunch of chests and furnaces and a bed or two in there and then go do things. Or they prefer to go punching sheep--er, zombies. Maybe they're just a Creeper-hugger. You know, not anything necessarily bad, just not necessarily good at the whole inspiration thing. Players that may want to do something amazing, but just need a bit of inspiration (or a good, swift kick in the pants) to get them going. Please note that the building requirements in later stages will still require massive resource, space, and time investments to complete. This Challenge is designed to work without (but be enhanced by the presence of) mods. Festivals During various times of the year, there will be smaller Challenges that just happen to coincide with various holidays. Most will be designed to have something for all of the Guilds to do. It's Lonely to go alone. It is recommended (but not required) to pick up a mod like Custom NPCs, Village Box, Mine Colony, or cheat in a bunch of Villager eggs to populate your Kingdom. Otherwise it might seem like you're just wandering around a ghost town that you constructed yourself. Work in Progress Due to Real Life, I have not been able to devote the time I wish I could to this Challenge. I am trying my best to get this updated as much as possible. Please bear with me. New/Old/Different World Migration There may come a time when either a new version comes out, your world becomes too buggy to continue, your world is lost when our dog urinates on your computer, shorting out a cooling fan that melts down the computer, which starts an electrical fire that burns down your apartment complex, or you are playing in a non-Challenge world that, while you want to try the Challenge, you don't want to abandon your end-game Greg-tech/Draconic Evolution super-base. We've got you covered. Check out what you can transfer, and what you can't. The Rule of Cool There are a few core rules that cover the entire spectrum of the challenge (unless an Expansion that strikes your fancy specifically overrides them). However, there is one rule that will never, ever be overridden: The Rule of Cool states that any rule can be dismissed out of hand for any reason as long as the reason for its dismissal is awesome. In other words: If it sounds cool to you, go for it! Go from Rags to Riches in the Refugee to Regent Kingdom Building Challenge Expansions Basic Outline Rule of Cool Races Lore Stages Concepts and Preparation It is possible to jump right into the Challenge with the Dirt Hovel Stage, but it may be easier if you read this first. It will lay out the general concepts of the Challenge, and reading it may prevent you from making a few decisions that you may regret further on in the Challenge. Or cause you to make them. Dirt Hovel You have been wandering in the wilderness for months, for reasons that are your own. Maybe you have been fleeing war, or a tyrannical government. Whatever your reasons, you have finally decided to stop and settle down. You're exhausted, your supplies are long since exhausted, and all you want is safety from the mobs that try to kill you every night. One day, in your wanderings, you discover a book. You didn't see anyone drop it, and you know you didn't have it in your journeys before. Something about it makes you open it and start reading. It's the writings of an ancient, almost mystical Emperor--instructions on how to survive, build, and rule others. And the words change as you read it. It's almost like the book itself is alive. You need to build a small shelter, and amass some supplies if you plan to live much longer. Clay Community Welcome to the Empire Building Challenge, mate. It's similar to the Kingdom Building Challenge in many respects, but it's much, much harder. More buildings, more stringent requirements, and basically a bit more of a challenge in every respect. Wooden Settlement My Lord Baron(ess), you have survived the long nights of the wilderness. It is time to stop merely surviving and begin thriving. Using the wood you collected, it is time to build a proper house, and stop living in the mud like a mere mob. It is time to plant crops, and get a steady food supply. Other refugees have passed by, and have decided to settle down with you. They will need houses as well, and most are too weak to work. With a steady diet, and shelter from the elements, they should improve quickly. But your wooden houses are far too easily burnt down, and too fragile besides. You should begin collecting Stone in preparation for reinforcing your existing buildings and expanding your small settlement for the other refugees that you have learned are already on their way. Stone Hamlet My Lord Count(ess), the Settlement is growing larger, and the refugees are recovering quickly under a steady diet and fresh water. You are the leader of your small Hamlet, even if you are one of several Elders that meet regularly to guide the course of the community. You have been studying the Cobblestone you have collected during your mining efforts, and have determined ways to improve the lives of everyone. Stronger than wood, it can be used to reinforce existing houses, build stronger tools, and even build a few things you would never have dared with mere wood. But all is not well. The word is out about your small community. In the vast wilderness, you have security, you have a steady food supply, and, most importantly, you are willing to take people in. You know that soon more and more people will come to you looking for shelter, and your current stocks of food won't cut it for long. You'll need to expand your farming efforts, maybe even assign one or two members of the community to the job. Worse, the mobs still roam your streets at night. It is time to fortify your small community, and build a wall to keep them out. And what of the metal ores that you have found underground? Iron, Copper, Tin.....they could be useful, you know. But you lack the facilities and castings necessary to shape them into useful shapes. Still, you feel confident that your new Stone tools are sufficient to pull most of the ore out of the ground. You also think that you can use some of the Quartz you have discovered to grind the raw ores into dusts, and get more pure metal. You and your smartest advisors are considering the best ways to take advantage of these metals, once you have recovered enough of them. Iron Village My Lord Marquis(uess), you have a fully established Village, and news of your success is spreading far and wide. The Immigrants are still pouring in, but your building standards are keeping up nicely. Unfortunately, Village services are stretched thin. It's time to focus on the people, and make sure that they can stay healthy, become educated, and happy. You have mined deep, and discovered Redstone. You have already come up with a few uses for it, though your top men tried to make a good case to use it as a liquid flavoring instead. "Happiness is some Redstone in your cup," "Redstone Coffee--start the day out with a jolt," and other such bad catchphrases were eventually abandoned. More research into its curious properties is probably warranted. Already they have developed two items that use it--the Piston and, after a lab Slime got loose and smashed by a Piston, the Sticky Piston. Maybe they're still upset that their iron boat idea led to too much iron underwater. But they eventually decided to put wheels on it, and call it a Minecart. In addition, your mystics have been making some amazing breakthroughs. Both Science and Magic are being explored more by their respective experts. You have also read reports about advances in Minecart Technology, and, while still basic, the potential is there. In the meantime, you're discovering that you're needing more and more food to feed your rapidly growing population. your advisors say that you should probably send a few people out to found a new settlement, one that is specifically devoted to feeding your people. Gold City My Lord Duke(chess), People are flocking to our borders, and our prosperity has NEVER been greater. However, with increased population, comes increases in Crime. There are reports of band of Criminals appearing within or near our borders. Please be sure to take the appropriate precautions. My Lord asked to be kept appraised of all pregress that our Magicians made. I am pleased to report that with a minimal loss of fingers, toes, and one or two rabbits, we have managed to open and maintain a secure connection to an entirely different world. However, this barren hellscape is unlike anything we have previously before seen. It is a dim world of fire and lava. Zombie Pigmen, enormous, black Skeletons and some kind of flying abomination. Despite the danger, we believe that the potential resources are worth the risk, my Lord. However, to properly exploit them, we must ensure that we are properly protected (on BOTH sides of the Portal!) from the Dangers of what we have come to call the "Nether." At your word, my Lord, construction of these "Nether Portals" may begin immediately. Lapis Metropolis My Prince(ss), we are ascendant! We have conquered the perils of the Nether, and we are close--VERY close to unlocking the secrets of ANOTHER Portal! We, uh, just have to find it first. But I must tell you that we have made breakthroughs in two separate Magical doctrines! We have unlocked the potential of Enchanting, and the weird and wonderful world of Brewing! Emerald Capital My Lord King(Queen), we have a thriving, successful Kingdom of hundreds of citzens, supplied by hundreds of blocks of farmland and livestock. Has there ever been a Kingdom as successful as ours? Our explorers have unearthed the ruins of an ancient Stronghold, and the myths and legends of old claim that riches untold may be found therein! The, uh, Portal may be slightly broken, but we should be able to fix it up, and begin our conquest of a new Dimension! Truly, you are the King of our Hearts! Diamond Kingdom The Ender Dragon fell before your might, oh Majesty. Her Egg sits proudly in your Throne Room. Your Beacons shine into the night, and all see and acknowledge your might and power. Congratulations, you have reached the End of the Kingdom Building Challenge. If you wish to keep going, I will be putting up even MORE challenges and requirements like you may have seen in my Empire Building Challenge Expansions beneath every single stage of this Challenge so far. Nether Star Imperium My Lord Emperor, Truly your greatness knows no bounds! Our men are colonizing The End, have conquered the Nether, and the entire Seed trembles before you! One of the more prominent Noble families has approached you and requested a Kingdom of his own. It is our recommendation that you assist him in its construction. So you think you're hot stuff, now that you've built a Kingdom? Well, I'm here to tell you that you aren't anything, because it's time to build ANOTHER Kingdom, culturally and architecturally distinct from your first Kingdom. What, you think you're going to be crowned the Nether Star Emperor just by tacking on a few more buildings to your existing Capital and Outliers? Please. Are you up to the Challenge? Categories Residential Commercial Technology Religion Magic Agriculture Military Combat Sub-challenges Outliers Stockpiles Transportation Refugee to Regent Community Refugee to Regent Threads Original FTB Forum Thread IamChris27's City Construction Challenge Refugee to Regent Let's Players Vaaldeth The Mobius Archives thornofnight Refugee to Regent Livestreamers Angelface Refugee to Regent Mods I (Maul_Junior) Will probably never make an *official by the author* mod. This is partially because I have no modding skills, but mostly because most of the Challenge is very subjective, and would be difficult to enforce rule changes (especially Rule of Cool changes), and attempting to limit content on a mod-by-mod basis and keeping up with every update AND preventing conflicts caused by my own crappy coding while trying to keep things content balancing across tons of mods is, quite frankly, beyond me. SenseiDragon's Companion Mod A per-player mod (so it should work in Multiplayer), that is designed to help enforce the Helmet requirements for travelling underground. When the mod is enabled, a Player can venture up to 9 blocks below the surface with no ill effects. To venture more than 10 blocks below the surface, a helmet must be equipped. To venture more than 20 blocks, a chestpiece must also be equipped, for 30 blocks, leggings must be added, and for 40 or more blocks, a full armor set must be worn. If you do not have your equipment properly equipped, you will be hit by up to 4 effects, refreshing every ten seconds: Blinding, Nausea, Slowed, and Mining Fatigue. Any of the effects may be turned on or off at your discretion in the config. Classic Wiki Latest activity Category:Browse